Marked II: Stray Bullet
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (AU) Former Hitman and retired DEA Agent Bunnie Rabbot becomes the mark. No flames. RR
1. The Station Square Strip Club Hit

Marked II: Stray Bullet  
  
Disclaimer: The Sonic characters belongs to SEGA and Archie. Fancharacters are mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Marked." So you have to read the first story to understand this one. This'll take place 6 months from the first story, so enjoy!  
  
Rating: R for Graphic Violence, language, brief sexuality, and some drug content.  
  
Genre: Action, Crime Drama, and Thriller  
  
  
  
Fade In-  
  
Ext. Station Square  
  
The night was young and many mobians were walking the sidewalks. Cars were parked by curves and everything was going well.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(Trance Music Plays)  
  
Inside a strip joint, many furries were inside. Some were seated at the table, some were by the stage giving half-naked furries a bill or two for performance.   
  
(Many Furries Laughing)  
  
Female furries' were dancing and swinging around poles very seductively while everyone was enjoying the party.   
  
Elsewhere, Two to four guards were guarding a door as someone exits from the door.   
  
That someone was Emerson Acorn.  
  
He wore a glitter-colored jacket, shades, pants, and boots. He sniffs the air and exhales.  
  
"God, that's some good air." Emerson said  
  
He then turns to the 1st guard before handing him a bill.  
  
"Make sure no one gets pass you, okay?"   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Emerson then strives away as the guards stood in front of the door.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, a black Sedan pulls up to the curve in front of the S.S Strip Joint.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"Remember your target. If anyone else interferes, you know what to do."  
  
A figure, in its late 20s, cocks a magazine in a pistol and opens the door.   
  
Ext.  
  
The figure exits the vehicle in the form of a light brownish rabbit. This figures ears were backwards and it wore shades. Dressed in a trench coat, dark shoes, black gloves, and trench skirt, she pockets the gun before proceeding. The figure's expression was somewhat of a frown.  
  
Int.  
  
(Crystal Method's "Keep Hope Alive" plays)  
  
Everyone was still having a blast as the figure entered. Pacing forward slowly, the figure starts looking around for the target. When the figure looked forward again, it stopped. Emerson Acorn was in visual contact.   
  
Emerson was talking with a few furries before noticing someone approaching him. He dismisses the other furries before approaching the subject.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Yes. Emerson Acorn?"  
  
"Yeah. That's me."  
  
Emerson was caught by surprise before a gun was pointed to his head.   
  
"What the--"  
  
(Gunfire)  
  
(Furries Screaming)  
  
The whole gunfire got a reaction out of everyone as they ran for their lives. Blood came from Emerson's forehead as his corpse hits the ground. Behind the running crowd, the guards took out their weapons and aimed in the figure's direction.  
  
"FREEZE!" One guard shouted  
  
The figure stood her ground before lowering her weapon.  
  
"DROP THE WEAPON!" The 2nd guard shouted  
  
The figure dropped the weapon and slowly raised both hands in the air. The guards started to approach before, in the blink of an eye, a gun sled out from the figure's right sleeve. The figure aimed and shot the first guard twice.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Then, the figure capped the 2nd guard in the head. They both fell to the ground dead.   
  
"Open fire!"  
  
The figure turned to find two more of Emerson's guards behind her. The guards fired from their pistols as the figure ran and took cover at the side of the dance stage. Bullets riddle onto the stage as the guards stopped firing.   
  
"Go!" One guard ordered to the 2nd  
  
The 2nd guard ran towards the stage to apprehend the figure which was a big mistake.  
  
(Gun Cocks)  
  
He hears it and stopped in his track before the figure popped out, aims, and fires at the guard riddling him with bullets. Blood splash from him as he hits the ground dead. The 1st guard saw this in shock before gritting his teeth. Angrily, he throws away his gun and quickly approaches the figure.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" The guard fumed  
  
The figure comes out before the guard threw a left hook. The figure blocks the blow and threw a punch to his gut, followed by a palm to his face. The guard staggered before regaining his composure. The guard growls before charging towards the subject. He desperately threw a left hook, the figure ducks, then blocks a back left hand from the guard. The figure grabs and snapped the arm in a twig. The guard grunts in pain. The figure quickly releases the arm before grasping the guard's neck with the same left hand it used to snap the arm. The guard was gasping for air before looking into the eye of the killer.  
  
"Who...are you?!" The guard asked  
  
The figure kept the frown before speaking.  
  
"Bullet." The figure replied in a type of female voice.  
  
The female rabbit then lift the guard up and slams him into the floor on his back.   
  
"Aah!" The guards wails in pain  
  
The rabbit known as Bullet looks down at him expressionless.  
  
"The last name you'll take me for."  
  
(A/N: By that statement, she actually means "Taking a Bullet" for."  
  
An extra gun sled from her left sleeve as she aimed and fired numorous shots into the defenseless guard.  
  
(Camera shutter click 5x)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside an office, someone was looking in the papers on the massacre and was shocked at this.  
  
"My god."  
  
The figure slammed the paper down before revealing itself as Yanar Echidna, who's expression was total anger.  
  
"A goddamn bloodbath." He said before taking a deep breath.  
  
Yanar soon gets up from his desk and starts to walk out of his office. 


	2. Life As A Hitman

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a newly decorated house, someone was seated by a desk in the darkened house. The figure turned the lights on to reveal none other than Bunnie Rabbot. The now-former DEA Agent. She opened a drawer and took out a pack of cigarettes. She opened the pack and took one out. She placed it in her mouth and lights it with a lighter. The cigareete lits as she took it from her mouth between two fingers and blew some smoke out. Letting the smoke arise from the cigarette, she goes into her own thought. A depressed look framed her face.   
  
(Flashback - 5 1/2 Years Ago)  
  
Ext. South Station Square  
  
Contract Price: $2000  
  
Her thoughts go back 5 and a half years ago with her life as a contract killer. She and her partner Nic Weasel was going for a hit at an old house.   
  
Bunnie and Nic were seen waiting in the car while gazing at a shadow in the shaded window. They both wore trench coats, skirt, gloves, and shoes.  
  
Bunnie: You sure this is him?  
  
Nic: Of Course. The boss said so himself.  
  
Bunnie: (sighs, shakes head)  
  
Nic: (noticed) What?  
  
Bunnie: (paused) Did you...eva noticed that...something may be up? Ah mean...w-what if he targets the wrong people?  
  
Nic: I guess you should ask him that.   
  
Bunnie: (exhales deeply) Let's go.  
  
Nic nods as she and Bunnie exits the vehicle. They wore shades as they both started approaching the house carefully not to attract others. They continued prowling til they got to the side of the house. Nic signals Bunnie to go forward as she does so. As soon as she got to the side of the front door, Nic approaches and knocks it down. Bunnie and Nic got on alert before slowly approaching inside. Guns aimed.   
  
They looked to find no one in the 1st room. They started searching the area before a furry came out in the open. That furry was Cyrus Lion. He turned and saw Bunnie and Nic.   
  
Cyrus: What the hell?  
  
Cyrus reaches for his pocket which prompted Bunnie to fire several shots into his chest in self defense. Blood splashed from his body as he staggered with bullets before falling dead to the ground.   
  
Nic ran up to him and searches his pocket.   
  
Bunnie: (noticed) Is it a gun?  
  
Nic: (shocked) No.  
  
Nic took out a cell phone from his pocket to Bunnie's pure shock.  
  
Bunnie: Oh, mah stars. Oh, god.  
  
Nic: Bunnie?  
  
Bunnie gazes Nic, who seems to be gazing at the side. Bunnie slowly approaches before gazing where Nic was looking. In the next room, 25 year-old Hershey Cat and a 7-year-old boy cub was crouched on the floor frightened out of their mind. Bunnie and Nic saw this. Especially bunnie, who was completely shocked at this.   
  
Bunnie: (panting) Nic, let's go.  
  
Nic: (shakes head) No, we can't leave witnesses.  
  
Bunnie: (yanks her, peeves) Ah said "Let's go!" Come on!  
  
Bunnie yanks her along as they both exits the house leaving the scared and strickened Hershey Cat and her son alone.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outisde...  
  
Nic: (angrily) What the fuck did you do that for?! Huh?! You left some witnesses in there!  
  
Bunnie: (stops walking, looks at Nic, retorts) Nic! The target was unarmed. The boss targeted the wrong guy. Ah shot the wrong guy! (paused, panting) He had a fucking family, goddamn it.   
  
Nic: I know that, bunnie. But you know the rules. If the target is acquired--  
  
Bunnie: (cuts her off) Ah know the fucking rules, Nic!  
  
Bunnie grasped her head in frustration and grief as Nic noticed.  
  
Nic: Look, I know you're hurting inside. But there is nothing that we can do about it! Now, let's go back in there and finish the job.  
  
Nic turned her back to bunnie and before she could start walking...  
  
Bunnie: (softly) No.  
  
Nic stopped and turned to Bunnie, who removes her hands from her head and had a look of emotional compassion on her face.  
  
Nic: (perplexed) What?  
  
Bunnie: (softly) Ah said No.  
  
Nic quickly approaches til she got to Bunnie's face.  
  
Nic: You're just gonna leave these witnesses here?  
  
Bunnie: That's a wife and kid you're talking about. Of course.  
  
Nic: But he won't stand for it if we leave 'em here. You know the consequences of a failed contract killing.  
  
Bunnie: (nods) Ah know. That's why ah quit.  
  
Nic: (long pause) Excuse me?  
  
Bunnie: (looks ta her) You heard me.(walks passed her)  
  
Nic: (shakes head) N-No. You can't quit!   
  
Bunnie: Ah'm sorry, Nic. Ah truly am.  
  
Nic kept her frown before closing her eyes.   
  
Nic: So am I.  
  
Nic quickly wipes out a pistol and aims at Bunnie. Noticing, Bunnie wipes her gun from her holster, turns, aims, and fired a few shots in Nic's chest. Blood surfaces from her body as she fell dead to the ground dropping her gun in the possess. Bunnie closed her eyes in shame and shed a little tear before lowering her gun.  
  
Bunnie: (thinking) Ah'm so sorry.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Bunnie shakes her head in shame for what she did to her partner. But the irony of it all is that she expected something like that to happen. Soon, she realizes that sometimes you don't have to follow procedures to go for a contract. Especially if it's a family. That's the reason why Bunnie quit or retired as she put it. She continues smoking the cigarette before she heard a soft rumbling sound. Before she could react, her door was burst open by suited figures.   
  
"Freeze! Don't Move!" The main figure shouted  
  
About 4 to 5 figures raided the house as Bunnie stood with her hands up defenseless. Bunnie eyes the logo marked "DEA" as she chuckles.  
  
"Since when is it a crime to smoke in ya'll own house?" 


	3. Bunnie's ReInstatement

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside an interrogation room, Bunnie was seated by a table as pictures were slammed on top of it by Yanar, who stops pacing. Bunnie looks at the pictures.  
  
"You know what that is?"   
  
"Pictures of dead bodies. (looks at him) Why do you ask?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that. You see, this was more than a first degree murder. And when I look at this carefully, you know what I saw? No evidences linking to the crime."  
  
"So, you're saying it could be a hit."  
  
"I never said that. But how do you know about that?"  
  
"You forgot. Ah was a former contract killer."  
  
"Oh, right. And that didn't stop you from going back to that life."  
  
Bunnie looks at him confusingly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This almost looks like what happened 6 months ago when you blown an undercover deal. (sits down) Reverting to your killer ways. I'll admit that I was being soft on you when you retired from this department. That didn't stop me from keeping tabs on you. Making sure you weren't doing anything pretty fuckd up or stupid."  
  
Bunnie gazes him long before chuckling. Yanar noticed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Irony. You know, Ah've worked for you for as long as ah can remember. You took me in as part of the family. Six months ago, you persuaded me from seeing mah parents due to the article in the papers. Now, that...prompts me to cross the line. Even if it costs me mah job. But you see, Ah've already solve that problem when ah took Rykor out at that building. So, what makes you think that ah would go back to mah old life again, huh? Because of the fact that ah've known that this was a hit, ah might have something to do with it? Is that it? Or, is it another one of ya'll fucked up shit to get me out of mah apartment?"  
  
"None whatsoever. What I want to know is who started this massacre. One of the bodies were Emerson Acorn. The owner of the S.S Strip Club. His brain was splattered by a single bullet. Then, a guard was fired upon countless times. (puts both his hands on table) The reason of my little retortion towards you is because a witness was at the scene of the crime. That witness revealed that the culprit...was a rabbit."  
  
Bunnie gazes him sternly.  
  
"And...you believe that? (scoffs) Still treatin' me like a common criminal. Yanar, let me say it to you plain and simple. (leans forward) Ah had nothing to do with that. Now, if you still don't believe me, you can throw mah ass in jail again."  
  
Yanar was silence for a while into his thoughts. And soon realizes that Bunnie is right. Yanar arrested Bunnie before about six months ago and Bunnie didn't resist. She went peacefully and quietly. Bunnie didn't even take any further action during her arrest. Any scumbag would resist arrest.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, a Sedan was being pulled up in front of a building labeled "H.I.T". The door opened and a rabbit came out. This seems to be a female rabbit as she closed the door behind her and approached the building. Two DL Echidnas in trench coat were guarding that building as they both approached the rabbit, who immediately stopped due to their approach. Obviously, the guards are new and couldn't tell if she was working for that building or not.  
  
"Identification." The 1st DL Guard asked  
  
The rabbit takes off her shades revealing her black eyes as she gazes the guards.  
  
"Cream Rabbit."  
  
"What's your cleareance?" The 2nd guard asked  
  
Without hesitating she said, "I'm coming in."  
  
"Access Denied." The 1st DL guard said   
  
Cream obviously wasn't paying any attention to the 1st guard because she was looking up at the sign. The guards soon noticed.  
  
"Hey, rabbit! Are you done gazing around? What part of "Access Denied" don't you understand?" The 1st guard asked  
  
"Particularly both. But...I'm coming in anyway." Cream said still looking at the sign.  
  
The guards chuckled.  
  
"Over our dead bodies." The 1st guard said  
  
Cream finally gazes the 2 new guards before a soft chuckle was issued from her.  
  
"You don't want that. Trust me." Cream said in a deadly tone of voice but somewhat kept her smile.  
  
Cream starts to approach forward as the 1st guard begins to lay a hand on her. Swiftly, Cream swips his hand away and threw a punch to his face. The 1st guard staggers with a briuse on his face as the 2nd guard dashes at her. Cream turns and threw a hard punch to his gut. The guard groans in pain as cream threw a quick kneebuster to the guard's head causing him to stand and stagger a little. Cream finished the job and threw a roundhouse to his face sending him fliping to the ground. The 1st guard ran and threw a left hook but cream grabbed it, twirled around, and threw him into a wall hard busting his forehead wide open. Blood was on the wall and coming out the dead DL guard as Cream entered the place.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a room, a pack of money was thrown on the desk.   
  
At the front desk shows an echidna wearing a faded-colored trench coat, pants, shoes, shades, and a wristwatch on his wrist. The echidna also had a necklace on his neck with a locket. The locket has an inscription of his identification as Luger Echidna. He sits down on the chair as Cream Rabbit stood in front of his desk. Cream naturally takes the money as luger crosses his hands before speaking.  
  
"You did an excellent job out there. (paused) Bullet. You left it full of blood and no evidences for the cops."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Cream replied  
  
Luger nods before reaching for his drawer. He opens it and took out some pictures. He gazes Cream.  
  
"Here's your next target."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Yanar exits the interrogation room as Manic, who was watching the entire thing, walks up to him. They both started walking towards his office.  
  
"Sir, what happened?"   
  
"Nothing. She's not responsible for the killings. But someone is."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Think about it, manic. 6 months ago, I arrested her for interfering in a case that doesn't include her. Now, you think she would've resisted arrest by now?"  
  
Manic paused for a second before getting the point. He nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
They both entered the office.  
  
"Look. manic. I wasn't gonna say this in front of you or bunnie, but it looks like I'm going to have to. I'm thinking of reinstating Bunnie back in the DEA."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. But she's gonna have to be alone on investigating on this case. She thinks its better that way."  
  
Manic paused, then nods.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Bring her in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Int. Interrogation Room  
  
Inside, Bunnie was still seat by the table when she hears the door opened. She turns and saw Manic come in. She smiles.  
  
"How ya doin', sugahog?"  
  
"Great. The boss wants to see you."  
  
Bunnie gets up and follows Manic.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Yanar sits at his desk as Bunnie entered.  
  
"Welcome, Bunnie. Sit."  
  
Bunnie takes a seat as Yanar crosses his fingers on his hands before speaking.  
  
"Bunnie, I'm thinking of reinstating you. Now, here me out before you retort. (sighs) Now, you said you weren't responsible for the killings. I believe you. But someone did. (paused) And no evidence's was found at the scene. Which means this isn't a work of an ordinary killer."  
  
Bunnie sits up catching on to what he's saying.  
  
"So, this was a hit. It could be a contract killing."  
  
Yanar nods.  
  
"Question is: Who...and Why?" Yanar said  
  
Bunnie shakes her head.  
  
"Same reason as other hitmens like me. Some want money, some want others."  
  
Yanar nods and opens his desk and took something out. He closes his desk and slams something on his desk. Bunnie looks at his hands as he removes it revealing Bunnie's shield. Bunnie gazes Yanar and scoffs.  
  
"You're askin' me to be an agent again?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
A long pause was issued from Bunnie before she took her shield and gazes it for a while. She gazed halfway to yanar before speaking.  
  
"You know, ah swore that ah would come back in a year or two after ah clear mahself and 6 months later, ah'm back on the job. (looks at him) For 6 months, ah've been thinking back on each events that changed me in such a way ah couldn't imagine. But you wouldn't know anything about that since--"  
  
Yanar slowly raises his hand.  
  
"Alright, alright, stop! I know where this is going and you're right. You know, I should've sent you home when I had the chance. In a way, it's my own fault. Okay? I'm sorry. But it's 6 months now and it's over with, okay? Let's end it from there and stick to the present. Alright? Will you do it?"  
  
Bunnie pasued again before nodding and speaking.  
  
"Okay. But this is the last time. (gets up)"  
  
Yanar nods.  
  
"Understood. Want your gun?"  
  
Bunnie chuckles and shakes her head.  
  
"Ah've covered that."   
  
Bunnie walks away before stopping.  
  
"Oh, and yanar?"  
  
"Careful with the badge."  
  
Bunnie chuckles.  
  
"Don't worry. Just get the wall fixed."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder. But let me worry about that."  
  
Bunnie smiles and walks out the office.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Bunnie walks out of Yanar's office before being greeted by someone in the form of DEA Agent Amy Rose.   
  
"Bunnie!"  
  
Amy approaches and hugs Bunnie joyfully. Bunnie returns the hugs as they both released.  
  
"How ya doin', girl?" Bunnie asked  
  
"I'm great. It's good to see you after 6 months. Honestly. I didn't expect you to come back after what happened." Amy said  
  
"Yeah, well...expect the unexpected." Bunnie said before chuckling.  
  
Amy joins in as Manic walks between them.  
  
"I see you two are getting along."  
  
"One more wisecrack and I'll slug your ass with a sledgehammer, mani-boy." Amy said  
  
"I prefer a slap on the face, Amy. Thanks."   
  
Amy chuckles as Manic gazes Bunnie.  
  
"Well, good luck on your investigation. Remember, call when needed, okay?" Manic said  
  
"Sure. You know me."  
  
"After being with you in gunfights and aggressive behavior? Oh, yeah. I know you."   
  
Bunnie laughs as manic pats her on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Ah'll need it."   
  
Bunnie opens the door before making her exit. Manic passes Amy as she had a look on her face before walking toward the door.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Bunnie was just at the door of her car when...  
  
"Wait!"   
  
Bunnie looked to see Amy approaching her way.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Going with you?"  
  
Bunnie chuckles and shakes her head.  
  
"Oh-ho! No, no. It is too dangerous."  
  
"That's what I like. I've been in a shootout 6 months ago. This here is an investigation. Manic's not going. The least I can do is go with you."  
  
"Look, yanar already made it cle-uh that ah go alone on this case because he realize that this was a hit that led to killings. Ah don't want to get you involved in what ah'm about to go through right now."  
  
Bunnie entered her car as Amy did the same. Bunnie gazes her.  
  
"Aw, come on. Tag me along just for the 1st investigation. Then, that's it."  
  
Bunnie paused before speaking.  
  
"That's it? After this investigation, you'll come back he-uh and let me handle it?"  
  
"Believe me. You can trust this rose of a flower."  
  
Bunnie chuckles.  
  
"You better not have ya'll fingers crossed or out you go."  
  
Amy raised both her hands up.  
  
"No fingers crossed whatsoever."  
  
Bunnie nods.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
Amy smiles as Bunnie starts the engine as drives into the streets. 


	4. Bullet?

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"Rose of a flower?" Bunnie said while she gazed Amy, who gazes back.  
  
"Yeah. My, uh...cousin once said that to me."   
  
"What, like a poet?"  
  
Amy nods.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that."  
  
"Ah." Bunnie said, looking back at the road.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"So, what are we looking for?" Amy asked  
  
"Well, right now, we're gonna check out the strip joint."  
  
"But didn't they checked that out already?" Amy questioned  
  
"Yeah. Aside from the evidence's and stuff. But we might find something more leading--" Bunnie started to say before her eyes caught on to something.   
  
What bunnie saw was a Sedan parked not far from their position. Amy noticed before speaking.  
  
"What is it?" She asked  
  
Bunnie didn't answer as she kept looking forward. Her eyes caught onto a figure coming out the car and walking into the building.   
  
Bunnie parked the car to the side across the street about a few feet from the building. Bunnie shuts off the engines before unlocking the door.  
  
"Come on." She ordered to Amy.  
  
Bunnie and Amy got out the car and started to cross the street while approaching the vehicle.   
  
Suddenly, two rear windows opened at the side of the car. Bunnie and Amy noticed before they caught the sight of two machine guns pointed in their direction. Bunnie and Amy's eyes widen.  
  
"What the--" Amy started to say.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Bunnie shouted  
  
Bunnie and Amy quickly scattered sideways evading rapid bullets coming thier way. The bullets missed and hit the ground and a faraway car riddling it with bullets.  
  
Bunnie rolled on the ground before running to the back of the black vehicle.   
  
Amy takes cover behind another car as she took out her gun and cocks a magazine inside.   
  
Bunnie does the same as the gunfires soon stopped.   
  
The car started driving away as Bunnie and Amy got out and opened fire onto the vehicle. But all they hit was the back of the metallic hood as they ceased fire.  
  
"Come on!" Bunnie ordered as she and Amy ran inside the skyscraper building.  
  
Int.  
  
Bunnie and Amy entered the place with guns aimed forward scanning the area. Bunnie signals for Amy to take the other way as she obeyed the order.   
  
Bunnie started scanning the hallway as she carefully search the whole corridor. Then, a noise caught her attention as she looked forward and saw a shadow up ahead move out of sight. She slowly approaches toward the area. A few seconds later, she finally got there. But before bunnie could go any further, gunfire richocheted in her direction. Lucky for her it missed her by the wall as she evaded. She took a deep breath before quickly getting out and aiming forward. She was surprised not to see anyone there. But that was proven wrong because as she got further and further, more gunshots ricocheted her way hitting the wall. Bunnie ducks and fired back as the figure makes a run for it. Bunnie saw it and ran in pursuit.  
  
Amy was scanning another area that led to another corridor where some framed pictures were hung up. Her gun was trained forward as she scanned slowly. Amy was soon unaware that a shadow was watching her from behind, then left the sight. Amy suddenly felt the presence and quickly turned around aiming at whoever was there. Although nothing was in sight of her. She started approaching to where the shadow was at which only took a couple of seconds until she finally got there. Then, a figure kicked the gun off Amy's hand and then back punched her in the face as Amy staggered to the ground. The figure came out in the form of Cream Rabbit, who had her shades on. She aimed her gun at Amy. Amy's eyes widen in fear before...  
  
"Hey!" A voice shouted  
  
Cream quickly gazes to the side finding Bunnie Rabbot aiming the gun at Cream. She approaches slowly towards her.  
  
"You don't want to do that." Bunnie said, lecturing  
  
Cream smirks a bit.  
  
"Was that a warning?" Cream asked before quickly aiming at bunnie.  
  
But before she could fire, Bunnie fire first at the gun she was holding and knocked it off her hand. The gun hits the ground. That causes cream to gaze down to the gun before slowly gazing towards Bunnie.   
  
"Nice shot." Cream said, in a kind tone of voice  
  
Bunnie continues to approach.  
  
"Put ya'll hands where ah can see 'em." Bunnie said  
  
"Sure." Cream said, raising her hands up.  
  
Bunnie got towards Cream before reaching for her handcuffs. She gazes Amy.  
  
"You alright?" Bunnie asked  
  
Amy nods as she got up. Distractions, however, gave Cream the upper hand as she took a quick grab on Bunnie's gun getting it from her hand as she knocked the butt of the gun to bunnie's face. This caused Bunnie to twirl clockwise and throw a roundhouse to Cream's face. Cream staggers as Amy charges her against the wall struggling to get the gun from her hand. Several shots were fired downward nearly missing Amy's feet as Cream threw a knee to Amy's gut. Then, two headbutts getting Amy to release the hold on her. Amy staggers as Cream approaches a little and aims at her before Bunnie kicks the gun from her hand which caused the gun to fire in the air. Then, she connects with a right punch to Cream's face. This caused Cream to throw a back fist to Bunnie, as she blocked it with her right hand and grabs the arm before pulling her in and throwing a clothesline to her neck getting her to the ground. Bunnie was over Cream as she grabbed her by the coat before stopping and noticing the small tag on her coat.  
  
"Bullet?" Bunnie said before Cream threw a headbutt to her face and used two of her hands to palm Bunnie off her.   
  
This got Bunnie to stand a bit as Cream leaps to her feet before throwing a roundhouse to Bunnie. Bunnie dodges the move and blocks blows from the defending contract killer.   
  
Amy picked up her gun from the ground as Bunnie and Cream exchange numorous blows.   
  
Bunnie finally ended it blocking and quickly grabbing Cream's left leg, slapped her oncoming right hook off, and threw a hard palm to her at the same time letting her leg go.. Cream was sent across the room before skidding on the floor. Bunnie starts to approach before Cream took out an extra gun and aims. Bunnie's eyes widen before scattering out the way of numorous gunfire that missed them and filled the concrete walls with bullet holes.   
  
Bunnie picked up her gun and got out to return fire. But no one was there. Cream was gone from her sight as Bunnie lowered her weapon. She soon heard Amy Rose panting as she gazes her.  
  
"You okay?" Bunnie asked  
  
Amy nods.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just have a little scratch on my abdomen by the time that maniac opened fire."  
  
Bunnie gazes her abdomen which was draining little blood. She gazes Amy.  
  
"You good to stand?" She asked  
  
Amy nods as she grunts with effort before completely standing along with Bunnie. Bunnie holstered her gun as Amy did the same while still holding her left abdomen.  
  
"Bunnie, who the hell was that?" Amy asked  
  
Bunnie paused a bit.  
  
"Bullet." She responded which gave her a weird gaze from Amy.  
  
"Who?" She asked, with a puzzled look.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a messed-up room, blood was everywhere and about a few dead bodies were either on the ground or crashed over appliances.   
  
Bunnie and Amy entered the area and gazes this in shock. Especially Amy.  
  
"My God. I could hardly believe this became the actions of just one guy." Amy said as Bunnie shakes her head.  
  
"Not a guy. It's a girl."  
  
Amy nods.  
  
"Oh. So, it's safe to call her a crazy fucking skank." She said, still a little pissed for what Cream did to her.   
  
They continue to scan the place as broken glass was on the floor with broken desk and everything. Bunnie started scanning the bodies before catching something on one of them. She kneels toward the body and picks up some sort of picture on the back of the deceased body.   
  
"Amy." Bunnie called  
  
Amy approaches and kneels.  
  
"What you got?" She asked  
  
"This picture of the victim."  
  
"Identification?" Amy asked  
  
"Dragen Wolf. He was originally marked by us. But never happened in order to keep a low profile on the organization." Bunnie confirmed  
  
"Wait a minute. You know about this?" Amy questioned as Bunnie stood up still looking down at the victim.  
  
"Yeah." She answered  
  
Amy stands up.  
  
"And who exactly is "Us?"  
  
"That's mah classification. It doesn't involve DEA."  
  
Amy nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bunnie gazes Amy's wounds.  
  
"You need to get that checked."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me, alright? I'm used to this shit. I can handle it." She said as they both started walking away.  
  
But Amy suddenly stopped her position as Bunnie noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait a minute. Why would the killer leave evidence's here? In the first hit, no evidence's was found. Now all of a sudden, a picture is on the body for someone to find it? (shakes head) Doesn't make any sense."   
  
"Well, maybe, the killer heard us coming and didn't have time to relinquish the evidence." Bunnie confirmed as Amy smiles.  
  
"Now that makes sense. Come on."  
  
They soon leave the room.  
  
Cut To:  
  
On the streets, Cream was walking alone talking on the cellphone with someone.  
  
"Target is acquired." She said, on phone  
  
"What about the evidence's?" A voice asked, from the phone  
  
"I didn't have time to get it. Apparently, someone--" She started to say before being cut off.  
  
"I hope you realize that failure is not an option. Do not leave anymore evidences lying around for the police. Do you understand?" The voice warned, from phone  
  
Cream paused.  
  
"Understood." Cream said  
  
"Now, whoever is stopping you is on the next list. So deal with it."   
  
"Yes, sir." Cream said on the phone after a long pause.  
  
She hung up the phone before walking along. 


End file.
